The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, which can display a hand-written pattern at a preselected time.
The present invention relates, more particularly, to a combination timepiece and calculator, which can display a hand-written, memorized pattern on a matrix display panel at a preselected time.
An electronic apparatus has been developed, which includes a matrix display panel and a matrix input means. A desired hand-written pattern is introduced into the electronic apparatus through the matrix input means, and the thus introduced hand-written pattern is displayed on the matrix display panel.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a display control system for displaying a hand-written, memorized pattern at a preselected time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination timepiece and calculator, which can display a hand-written, memorized pattern at a preselected time.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a combination timepiece and calculator comprises a matrix display panel, and a matrix shaped input means for introducing a desired hand-written pattern into the combination timepiece and calculator. The introduced hand-written pattern is stored in a matrix memory, which includes memory sections corresponding to the matrix display panel. The matrix shaped input means includes matrix elements corresponding to one digit of the matrix memory.
The combination timepiece and calculator further comprises a current time information keeping circuit, and a storage means for storing a preselected time information. A desired time is introduced into the storage means, at which the hand-written, memorized pattern is desired to be displayed on the matrix display panel. A detection circuit develops a display control signal when the preselected time stored in the storage means is identical with the current time information calculated by the current time information keeping circuit, whereby the hand-written pattern stored in the matrix memory is displayed on the matrix display panel.
In a preferred form, an audio alarm system is provided for developing an alarm sound when the display control signal is developed from the detection circuit.
In another preferred form, a computation result stored in a computation circuit of the combination timepiece and calculator is displayed on the matrix display panel.